With me
by Welshy84
Summary: She has a rare moment with him, as she watches him sleep


Author: Welshy  
Title: With Me  
Pairing: Batista/OFC  
Summary: She has a rare moment with him, as she watches him sleep.  
Disclaimer; Own nothing, Batista belong to the WWE and the song belongs to Dido.  
Note: I got this plot bunny when I was watching an end of a program, it was the song "All You Want" by Dido that gave me the idea, hope you guys enjoy.

I'd like to watch you sleep at night  
To hear you breathe by my side  
And although sleep leaves me behind

Tracing her fingers along the newly formed scars on his arms, as he continued sleeping she couldn't remember the last time they shared a bed, or the last time they were even in the same room together. Resting her hand on his chest as she buried her face on his shoulder, she couldn't help but try and seek some sort of comfort from him even though he was sleeping. He had this presence about him, it was how she fall for him. They were in a crowded room filled with people she didn't even know and he stood out, his body build and the way his eyes followed her around the room, she couldn't help but follow him as they ended the night in his hotel room.

Since than, moments like this was rare for them. She barely had a chance to talk to him on the phone, he was either travelling to another part of the world or was doing a live pay per view whilst she was doing her own job or trying to not to remember him as she spent time with her friends.

There's nowhere I'd rather be  
And now our bed is oh so cold  
My hands feel empty  
No one to hold  
And I can sleep what side I want  
It's not the same with you gone

He wasn't home for long, she barely had a chance to spend time with him. Those few moments as she watched him sleep, having him in her arms was all she had before he packed his things yet again and headed to the airport. She knew this wasn't a proper relationship, and that this was turning into just sex between them, but the hope she clung to was something that stopped her from making that call and ending it. Even when she saw the pictures of him with other women, watched as he flirted with them on national tv. Trying to be content with the fieeling that he would eventually come home to her. It was weavering though, the knowing feeling that he wanted her was replaced with worry that once the cameras switched off that he was taking one of those Divas to his bed that he'd make the same promises to them as he did with her.

Oh, if you'd come home  
I'll let you know that  
All you want  
Is right here in this room  
All you want  
And all you need  
Is sitting here with you  
All you want

Soundless words from her friends, as they poured her a glass of wine did nothing for her as they huddled in the bar. It was another live match for him tonight, a part of her couldn't help but be proud as he took on his oppenent. Worry filled her, as he was knocked to the floor, wanting nothing more than to be there to cheer him on as he tried his best to get to his feet. The consant worry was with her always, it was even worse when she watched him wrestle. She tried to prepare herself for the worst as she watched him get hit with a steel chair. Jim Ross's voice echoing through the walls as she tried to remove her eyes from the screen.

All you want  
Is right there in that room  
All you want  
And all you need is sitting there with you  
All you want

She didn't expect the phone call, didn't expect to hear his voice down the reciever at three in the morning. Pain dulling, as he's voice filled her. He was ok, he was coming home. It was all she wanted to hear, she lay in bed listening to his voice. Words soothing, as he told her he'd been on the next plane. Words soothing as she placed the phone on the cradle, and let sleep take her.

I'd like to watch you sleep at night  
To hear you breathe by my side

This was a rare moment, was all he could think as he walked through the halls. Removing his jacket as he did so, it was a rare moment was all he could think as walked through the bedroom door and found her sleeping in their bed. It was a rare moment indeed, as he kicked off his shoes and removed his shirt and trousers. It was a rare moment, as he climbed under the covers and cradled her against him. This was a rare moment for him, as he watched her, knowing that he wasn't going to leave that morning without saying goodbye or letting her know where he was travelling to next. Laying here with her was a rare moment for him, as he held her against him and watched her sleep.


End file.
